Keira Hagai (Jak
Keira Hagai ist die Tochter von Samos Hagai, Freundin von Jak, Mechanikerin von Sanddorf und dem Rennstadion und Mitglied der Freiheits-Liga. Sie modifizierte den A-Grav Zoomer für Jak und Daxter während ihrer Suche nach Gol Acheron und gab ihnen Aufträge. Als sie in Haven City strandeten, arbeitete sie für das Stadion, bis sie Mitglied der Freiheitsliga wurde. Sie half Jak und den Anderen später als Rennfahrerin, damit sie bessere Chancen hatten, das Gegengift von Krew zu bekommen. Persönlichkeit Keira ist eine resolute und starke Frau, welche sehr stolz auf ihre Talente als Mechanikerin ist und darauf, Teil eines großen Abenteuers zu sein. Sie ist in Jak verliebt und versucht in dessen Gegenwart immer, alles perfekt zu machen und sich keinerlei Fehler zu erlauben. Wie jede Frau musste Keira Daxters Sprüche und Flirtversuche ertragen, gewöhnte sich jedoch daran. Sie war stets in Sorge um Jak und Daxter, wusste innerlich jedoch, dass es keine Situation gab, die die Beiden nicht gemeistert hätten. Nach der Strandung in Haven City musste sich Keira als Mechanikerin durchschlagen und wurde defensiver und schlagkräftiger, da sie nicht wusste, ob ihr Vater und ihre beiden besten Freunde noch am Leben waren. Sie merkte manchmal sogar nicht, dass sie eine Grenze überschritten hatte, was man daran merkte, dass sie Jak Vorwürfe über seine Menschenkentniss machte, weil dieser sich nun in den Dunklen Jak verwandeln konnte und sie Angst hatte, dass aus ihm ein Monster geworden sein könnte. Diese Einstellung legte sich jedoch wieder, als sie und ihre Freunde von Krew vergiftet wurden und zu Rennen gezwungen wurden. Sie erlangte ihr feuriges Temperament wiede rund setzte ihren Willen gegenüber Samos durch. Zudem hatte sie keinerlei Angst, sich selbst die Hände schmutzig zu machen und Verletzungen für ihre Freunde zu kassieren. Jedoch legte sich in dieses Temperament auch ein wenig Sturheit, mit welcher sie ihren Willen gegen ihren Vater durchzusetze. Als sie sich auf den Weg zu einem Eco Weisen macht, wurde sie stärker und willensbewusster. Aussehen Keira ist eine junge, attraktive und schlanke Frau mit vielen weiblichen Rundungen, grün-blauen Haaren und grünen Augen. Sie trägt ein sehr hell-rosa-farbenes, bauchfreies Top, eine Mechanikerbrille um den Hals und eine lila Hose. Auch wenn sie anfangs Sandalen trug, erhielt sie in Haven City ein paar kurze braune Schuhe. Keira trug einen Arbeitergürtel um die Hüfte herum, an dem verschiedene Werkzeuge für Reperaturen baumelten. Als sie sich auf den Weg machte, um ein Eco Weise zu werden, änderte sie ihr Aussehen etwas. Über ihrem hell-rosa Top trug sie einen Mantel mit langen Armen und einen gelben Kragen, dazu einen lila Schal. Obwohl sie immer noch ihre normale Hose trug, wirkte diese robuster und war wahrscheinlich ans Abenteuer angepasst worden. Keira hatte zudem neue Schuhe und trug eine Halskette mit einem blau-weißen Kristall. Fähigkeiten Keira kann sehr gut mit Fahrzeugen umgehen und diese reparieren, selbst wenn sie für die Meisten schon hoffnungslos zerstört waren. Zudem baute sie in Fahrzeuge ein paar nützliche Extras ein und konnte mit Hilfe von Energiezellen die Leistung des Hitzeschildes verstärken. Sie scheute sich nicht, stundenlang nachzuforschen, um fehlende Teile zu finden. Sie kennt sich sogar so gut mit Technologie und Fahrzeugen aus, dass sie für Jak einen Zoomer bauen und seine Wagen in Jak X reparieren konnte Bekanntschaften 'Jak - '''Zwischen ihr und Jak gab es des öfteren kleine, peinliche Momente, da beide in den anderen verliebt waren und es sich nicht eingestehen konnten, bevor die Welt gerettet worden war. Sie machte sich stets Sorgen um Jak, obwohl sie wusste, dass es keine Situation gab, die das Team Jak & Daxter nicht schaffen konnte. Nachdem sie zwei Jahre lang alleine in Haven City überleben musste, freute sie sich sehr, ihre beiden Freunde wiederzusehen, war allerdings schockiert darüber, dass sich Jak sowohl körperlich als auch persönlich stark verändert hatte. Sie bewunderte nun Erol, den besten Rennfahrer der ganzen Stadt. Sie machte Jak Vorwürfe über seine Menschenkentniss und seine Mutationen zum Dunklen Jak. Jak versuchte sich einmal, bei ihr zu entschuldigen, doch sie zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter, was sie nachher bereute. Später legte sich dieses Verhalten jedoch wieder, da nun alle zusammenhalten mussten, um den Metallschädelanführer und Baron Praxis zu besiegen. Zudem war sie eifersüchtig auf die Tochter des Barones, Ashelin Praxis, da diese eine sehr hübsche Verbündete und Freundin war. Als der Junge Jak in die Vergangenheit reisen musste, tröstete Kiera ihn, da Jak sein jüngeres Selbst vermisste. Als sie von Krew vergiftet wurden, half Keira ihren Freunden, indem sie sich ein eigenes Fahrzeug baute und als Rennfahrerin teilnahm. Sie beschützte Jak vor den lästigen TV-Kameras und modifizierte sein Fahrzeug, sodass es zum besten und schnellsten auf der ganzen Strecke wurde. Während sie ein Eco-Weise werden wollte, beschützte sie Jak ständig vor Captain Phoenix, für den sie sich ebenfalls interessierte. Dabei wurde klar, dass Jak für sie das Wichtigste auf der Welt ist. '''Daxter - '''Daxter versuchte ständig, mit Keira zu flirten und Küsse zwischen ihr und Jak zu unterdrücken. Keira ignorierte diese Versuche, da sie sich nicht mit Tieren verabredete. Trotz seiner nervigen Art mochte Keira ihn und war sehr froh, als sie in Haven City seine Stimme wiedererkannte. '''Samos Hagai - '''Sie versuchte ihrem Vater ständig zu beweisen, dass sie kein kleines Mädchen mehr ist und nicht mehr beschützt werden wollte. Andererseits machte sie sich große Sorgen um ihren Vater, wenn dieser sich in Gefahr befand. '''Ashelin Praxis - '''Keira war immer eifersüchtig auf Ashelin, da sie bemerkte, dass sie auf Jak stand. Als sie Jak zum Sieg im Rennen der 2. Klasse gratulieren wollte, sagte Keira eifersüchtig, das jeder wüsste, wer sie ist, nähmlich die Tochter eines Diktatorischen Barones. Sie stellte sich selbst als eine sehr enge Freundin von Jak hin. Story Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy Keira ist die Tochter von Samos Hagai, dem Weisen des grünen Ecos und entwickelte im Laufe der Jahre ein ausgezeichnetes Gespür für Maschinen und Technologie. Um die Lurker auszuspionieren, entwickelte sie Spähfliegen und schickte sie in jedes Gebiet des Landes. Allerdings wurden die Roboter gefangen genommen und in schweren Stahlkisten eingesperrt. Als Jak und Daxter versuchten, Daxter von einem Ottsel in einen Menschen zurück zu verwandeln, meldete sie sich freiwillig, ihren A-Grav Zoomer so zu modifizieren, dass er der enormen Hitze des Feuercanyons standhalten konnte. Dafür benötigte sie jedoch 20 Energiezellen, welche die Bewohner von Sanddorf hatten oder in der Wildnis lagen und nur auf ein paar mutige Abenteurer warteten. Daxter versuchte ständig, Keira zu beeindrucken, doch sie hatte einen Ehrenkodex, und die erste Regel besagte, dass sie sich niemals mit Tieren verabreden würde. Sie sagte, dass sie von einem alten Precursor Rohrsystem unter der Erde wusste, aus deren Öffnungen blaues Eco strömte. Einige der Öffnungen funktionierten, andere waren versiegelt, sodass das Eco eingeschlossen war. Jak und Daxter sollten im Verbotenden Dschungel nach dem Schalter suchen, der die versiegelten Öffnungen aufmachte. Während ihrer Suche meldete sich Keira immer mal wieder per Kommunikator, um den Helden Tipps zu geben oder sie auf dem aktuellem Stand der Dinge zu halten. Nachdem sie ihr die Energiezellen gebracht hatten, konnte sie den Hitzeschild so verbessern, dass er Temperaturen von 500 Grad standhalten konnte. In Felsdorf angekommen stellte Keira fest, dass das Dorf von einem gewaltigen Monster namens Klaww angegriffen wurde und der blaue Weise an einer Schwebemaschiene gearbeitet hatte, um die Felsbrocken weg zu schaffen. Leider war der Blaue Weise verschwunden und in seiner Hütte herrschte ein großes Durcheinander. Sie war überzeugt, die Schwebemaschine benutzen zu können und den 30 Tonnen schweren Felsbrocken aus dem Weg zu räumen, den Klaww nach den Kampf gegen den Krieger dort aufgestellt hatte. Sie brauchte allerdings 40 Energiezellen, um die Maschiene mit genug Energie zu versorgen. Keira entdeckte in den Gewässern eine verlorene Precursor Unterwasserstadt und meinte, dass der blaue Weise an einer Möglichkeit gearbeitet hatte, eine der Kammern an die Wasseroberfläche zu heben. Daxter, der seit dem Anblick des Bootes des Fischers Angst vor Lurker-Haien hatte, behagte die Vorstellung garnicht, so weit rausschwimmen zu müssen. Keira riet ihnen, sich im flachen Wasser aufzuhalten, da die Haie solche Gewässer meideten. Keira teleportierte das Flut-Flut, welches Jak und Daxter für die Vogelbeobachterin gerettet hatten, in den Sumpf, wo sie den Helden half, an eine Energiezelle zu kommen. Schließlich aktivierte sie mit den 40 Energiezellen die Schwebemaschiene und räumte den Felsbrocken aus dem Weg. Nachdem Jak und Daxter Klaww besiegt hatten und den Gebirgspass vor einer Sprengung gerettet hatten, aktivierten sie das Warp-Tor im Labor des Roten Weisen, aus dem Keira und Samos sprangen. Die Hütte des roten Weisen sah noch schlimmer aus als die des blauen, was Keira zu der Annahme führte, dass hier ein Kampf standgefunden habe. Niemand hatte bemerkt, das Gol Acheron und deren Schwester Maia Acheron in der Hütte waren. Sie meinten, dass das, was der Rote Weise geleistet hatte, nicht eines Kampfes würdig gewesen sei und er so schnell kapituliert habe, dass es keinen Spaß gemacht hätte. Samos konnte Gol kaum wiedererkennen und versuchte sie an seine Warnung zu erinnern. Als er nach dem Aufenthaltsort der anderen Weisen fragte, erwiederte Gol, dass er ein alter Narr sei und sie Spezialgäste in ihrer Zitadelle Spezialgäste sind. Das dunkle Eco könnte laut ihrer Meinung kontrolliert werden und sie mit deren Macht die Welt nach ihren Wünschen formen konnten. Samos warnte, dass Gol vorhatte, die Silos zu öffnen und bat ihn, es nicht zu tun. Maia war unbeeindruckt von der Warnung des grünen Weisen und sagte, dass sie mit ihm noch große Pläne hätten. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken ließ, hatte Keira nun Angst um ihren Vater. Dennoch half sie Jak und Daxter weiter bei ihren Abenteuern und reparierte eine Gondel, welche ins Schneegebirge führte. Der einzige Weg zu Gol und Maias Zitadelle führte durch das Lavarohr, welches noch höhere Temperaturen hatte als der Feuer Canyon. Keira brauchte 75 Energiezellen, um den Hitzeschild des A-Grav Zoomers nochmal zu modifizieren. Als Jak und Daxter bei der Zitadelle angekommen waren und das Warp-Tor aktiviert hatten, war Keira völlig verzweifelt. Gol und Maia hatten ihre Drohung wahrgemacht und Samos entführt. Sie bat Jak, ihren Vater zu retten und auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Nachdem die vier Weisen gerettet worden waren, vereinten sie ihre Kräfte und zerstörten den Schutzschild, der Gols Precursor Roboter umgab. Dadurch endstand während des Kampfes helles Eco, mit dem Jak den Roboter zerstörte und die Welt rettete. Der rote Weise lobte Keira, dass ohne ihren Einsatz nichts von dem möglich gewesen wäre. Als gerade niemand aufpasste, wollte sie Jak küssen, doch Daxter sprang noch greade rechtzeitig dazwischen. Da entdeckte sie eine riesige Precursor Tür, welche sich mit den 101 Energiezellen, die Jak und Daxter gesammelt hatten, öffnen ließ. Dahinter verbargen sich ein riesiger Spaltring und ein Spaltfahrzeug. Daxter Daxter erzählte im Hip Hog-Saloon, was er die zwei Jahre, die Jak im Gefängnis saß, getan hat und wie er diesen rettete. Keira und die Anderen hörten ihm dabei zu. Jak 2 Renegade Jak, Daxter, Keira und Samos brachten den Spaltring und das Spaltfahrzeug nach Sanddorf, um beide Artefakte untersuchen zu können. Keira wollte herausfinden, wie sie funktionieren, obwohl Samos sie davor warnte, welchen Schaden solche alten Artefakte anrichten konnten. Jak drückte einen Knopf im Spaltfahrzeug, woraufhin sich eine Zeitkarte öffnete, welche eingestellte Koordinaten berechnete. Aufeinmal schossen Energieblitze aus dem Spaltfarzeug, und der Spaltring begann sich zu drehen. Ein Strudel bildete sich, aus dem lauter fliegende Metallschädel kamen. Angeführt wurden sie vom Metallschädel-Anführer Kor, welcher meinte, dass er Jak immer und überall finden würde. Aus Panik drückte dieser auf einen Knopf, und das Spaltfahrzeug fuhr in den Strudel. Dort zerbrach das Fahrzeug und trennte Keira von den Anderen. Alle wachten getrennt von einander in Haven City auf. Samos wurde wahrscheinlich von der Krimzon-Garde gefangen genommen und in der Festung des Palastes eingesperrt. Baron Praxis ließ Jak gefangen nehmen und injezierte ihn zwei Jahre lang dunkles Eco, um aus ihm einen unbesiegbaren Krieger zu machen. Daxter konnte fliehen und versuchte bei einer Agentur, die gegen die Metallwanzen vorging, einen Weg zu finden, um Jak zu retten. Keira hingegen schlug sich als Mechanikerin durch. Eines Tages kontaktierte sie ein Mann namens Krew, welchem sie durch ihr ausgezeichnetes Gespür im Umgang mit Maschinen aufgefallen war. Sie wurde die Mechanikerin für seine Rennfahrzeuge und arbeitete von nun an im Rennstadion. Sie machte es sich zur Aufgabe, das Spaltfahrzeug wieder zusammenzubauen und einen Weg nach Hause zu finden. Bei dieser Arbeit wurde sie jedoch von Jak und Daxter gestört. Sie wusste nicht, dass es sich dabei um die beiden von ihr vermissten Freunde handelte und reagierte genervt und angewiedert. Sie verabscheute Leute, die für Krew arbeiten, da es sich dabei oftmals um Söldner handelte, die ihre Dienste für Geld verkauften. Sie erfuhr jedoch, dass die zwei auch für den Untergrund arbeiteten und schenkte ihnen das Jet-Board, mit welchem Jak und Daxter schon vorher trainiert hatten. Die Beiden kamen später wieder in die Garage, und diesmal war es Daxter, der sich über die Art der Mechanikerin beschwerte. Keira erkannte die Stimme und reagierte sehr überrascht und erfreut, dass vor dem Vorhang Jak und Daxter auf sie warteten. Sie erfuhr alles, was sie in den letzten zwei Jahren verpasst hatte und half Jak dabei, den Baron zu stürzen. Sie meinte, er solle an den Rennen im Stadion teilnehmen, da der Gewinner der Meisterschaft den Baron im Palast besuchen durfte. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sie allerdings auch Augen auf Erol geworfen, dem Oberkommandanten der Krimzon Garde. Er war der beste Rennfahrer, den sie jemals gesehen hatte. Obwohl sie an Jak hing, hatte sie auch Angst vor ihm, da er sich immer, wenn er wütend wird, in den Dunklem Jak verwandelt. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie sehr er sich in den zwei Jahren sowohl äußerlich als auch innerlich verändert hatte und machte es ihm sogar zum Vorwurf. Zudem reagierte sie ziemlich einfersüchtig auf Ashelin Praxis, welche nach Jak's Sieg zum Rennstall kam und ihm für die Arbeit dankte, die er für den Untergrund leistete. Nachdem die Gemüter wieder etwas abgekühlt waren, vertrug sie sich mit allen und zeigte Jak, Daxter und Samos ihr Spaltfahrzueg, welches sie aus den alten Artefakten nachgebaut hatte. Ihr fehlten jedoch laut Vin zwei Teile; die Zeitkarte und ein alter Energieedelstein, das Herz von Mar. Sie hatte in jedem Geschichtsbuch über die Precursor nachgelesen, doch der Spaltring war verschwunden. Jak wusste, dass Krew das Herz von Mar hatte und fuhr das Rennen der 1.Klasse. Erol, der nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass er verloren hatte, versuchte Jak mit seinem Fahrzeug zu rammen, dieser sprang jedoch zur Seite und der Kommandant raste in den Monatsvorrat an Eco. Seine Maske war das Einzige, was von der Explosion verschont blieb - dachten zumindest alle. Nachdem sich Kor als Metallschädelanführer geoutet hatte, Praxis tötete und Sig in einem Kampf mit einem anderen, gewaltigen Metallschädel augenscheinlich sein Leben verlor, trafen sich Jak, Daxter, Keira und Brutter vor dem Stadion. Die beiden Samose transportieren das Spaltfarzueg zu einem Lurker Ballon und flogen zum Nest der Metallschädel. Nachdem Jak den Metallschädelanführer getötet hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass sich der junge Samos und der junge Jak in das Spaltfarhzeug setzen und in die Vergangenheit reisen mussten, da es sich bei dieser Maschine um jenes Gerät handelte, welches sie in Gol und Maias Zitadelle gefunden hatten. In der Bar gestand er Keira, dass ihm der kleine Jak fehle. Während der Party kam der totgeglaubte Sig durch die Tür und Daxter erzählte die Geschichte, wie er Jak rettete. Jak 3 Während des Kampfes gegen Cyber Errol und Graf Veger verließ Keira die Rennwerkstatt und wurde Mitglied der Freiheits Liga. Gemeinsam mit Torn, Ashelin, Onin, Pecker, Jinx und den Soldaten der Freiheits Liga kämpfte sie gegen die Krimzon Kill Bots und Metallschädel. Veger aktivierte nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Selbstmordangriff auf den Hafen Kraftfelder und trennte Torn und Jinx somit von den anderen. Sie war dabei, als Jak und Daxter nach ihrem Kampf gegen den Precursor Roboter in die Stadt zurückkamen. Dadurch, dass Jak so viele Eco Kristalle gefunden hatte, vermutete sie, dass jemand mit ihnen die Waffe in den Katakomben aktivieren wollte. Als Veger erschien und die Freunde fragte, ob sie wirklich wollten, dass dieser dunkle Eco-Spinner die heiligen Hallen ihrer glorreichen Precursor verschmutzt, meinte Keira, dass Jak ihnen immer aus der Klemme geholfen habe und sie für ihn ist. Sie erfuhr jedoch nie, dass Jak Ashelin geküsst hatte, nachdem er Cyber Errol getötet hatte. Jak X Combat Racing Aufgrund des Krieges wurde das Testament des Verbrecherbosses Krew, der von Jak getötet wurde, nachdem er versucht hatte, mit der Bohrerbombe den Precursor Stein zu zerstören, verschoben. Er ahnte, dass Jak ihn besiegen würde, deswegen hatte er seinen letzten Wunsch auf ein Hologram projeziert. Keira, Jak, Daxter, Torn, Samos und Ashelin kamen zu dem Testament, da sie von Krews Tochter Rayn eingeladen wurden. Diese goss allen Gästen Alkohol in die Gläser und startete die Hologrammaufnahme ihres Vaters. Dieser gestand, das er den Trank vergiftet hatte und er trotz all seiner Erfolge sein größtes Lebensziel nicht erfüllen konnte, die große Meisterschaft von Kras City. Nur wenn sie für ihn fahren und gewinnen würden, würden sie das Gegengift kriegen. Keira arbeitete als Mechanikerin für die Gruppe, baute und reparierte die Fahrzeuge ihrer Freunde und bat ihren Vater oft um Erlaubnis, auch am Rennen teilnehmen zu dürfen. Dieser verbot es jedoch, da er seine Tochter nicht verlieren wollte. Keira setzte sich jedoch über diese Anweisung hinweg und fuhr Rennen. Nachdem sie die Meisterschaft gewonnen hatten und den Verbrecherboss Mizo getötet hatten, feierten die Helden in einer Bar. Keira küsste Jak nach einem ungeduldigen Kommentar von Daxter. Jak & Daxter The Lost Frontier Keira versuchte eine Eco-Weise zu werden, da der Rote Weise ihr nach dem Sieg über Gol und Maia Acheron gratuliert hatte, dassw ohne ihren Einsatz nichts von all dem möglich gewesen sei und sie vieleicht eine neue Weise hier hätten. Sie war Co-Pilotin von Jak's Schiff und war besorgt, als Daxter gestand, dass ihm etwas Ähnliches passiert war, wie Jak und er nun zum Dunklem Daxter werden konnte. Am Ende des Abenteuers konnte sie Eco leiten, was bedeutete, dass sie nun fast ein Weise war. Später verlor sie eine Wette gegen Daxter und küsste Jak. Galerie Keirathseg.png|Keira Hagai Keira-keira-hagai-311giskg.jpg|Keira in Samos Hütte Keira-keira-hagai-311xxsk3.jpg|Keira zeigt Jak und Daxter den A-Grav Zoomer Keira-keira-hagai-311aesdv.jpg|Keira im Feuercanyon Keira-keira-hagai-311ilsnq.jpg|Keira und Jak Keira-keira-hagai-311r0sez.jpg|''Oh je, in Felsdorf bricht die Hölle aus! Keira-keira-hagai-3118cs83.jpg|Keira in Felsdorf Keira-keira-hagai-311mlsay.jpg|Keira und Daxter Keira-keira-hagai-311y2sev.jpg|Keira in der Hütte des roten Weisen Keira-keira-hagai-31165007-640-360.jpg|''Hey Jungs, sammelt weiter Energiezellen. Ihr braucht sie, um weiter nach Norden zu reisen!'' Keira-keira-hagai-311f3sv6.jpg|Keira ist in Sorge um ihren Vater Keira-keira-hagai-311o1sls.jpg|Jak und Keira kurz vor einem Kuss Daxter interrupts kis6kkn2.png|''Nimm mal ne kalte Dusche, du Held'' Keira-keira-hagai-311eustx.jpg|Keira sieht das Spaltfahrzeug Keira-keira-hagai-3110hs8m.jpg|Jak und Keira im Spaltfahrzeug Jak-and-daxter 57689 kws99.jpg|Keira im Stadion Tumblr mbjh1sjwjf1qdte4sf2.gif|Keira und Jak nach dem Sieg über Mizo A keira64sca.jpg|Keira bei der Reperatur Keira-keira-hagai-311htsmd.jpg|Keira Z keira ashelin and t9auk9.jpg|Keira, Ashelin und Tess Keira in the lost fronesua.jpg|Keira in The Lost Frontier Trivia Keira ist einer der wenigen Charaktere, die in jedem Spiel einen Auftritt haben. Sie ist ein Hintergrundcharakter in Playstation All Stars Battle Royale und ein freischaltbares Extra Vier Männer haben eine Anziehungskraft zu Keira: Jak, Daxter, Erol und Captain Phoenix, wobei Erol höchstwahrscheinlich nur vorgetäuscht hat, auf sie zu stehen, um Jak wütend zu machen. In Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy und Jak 2 Renegade wird sie von Anna Garduno gesprochen, während sie in Jak 3 von Tara Strong gesprochen wird. Sie hat die deutsche Stimme von Penelope aus der Sly Cooper-Reihe und Talwyn Apogee aus der Ratchet & Clank-Reihe. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Kategorie:Jak II: Renegade Kategorie:Jak 3 Kategorie:Jak X Kategorie:Jak & Daxter: The Lost Frontier Kategorie:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royal